Zutara Randomness
by DragonMaster65
Summary: Three highly random Zutara FanFics by my friend that has no idea what-so-ever of what Zutara is. Just for fun .
1. Drabble 1

Once upon a time there was a girl named Katara

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters ****sigh © Mike and Bryon.**

**Okays, this is something my friend Mikki wrote in my desperation for decent Zutara-ness, but she has no clue what exactly it is . Hope you love it XD Dragon**

**-- **

Once upon a time there was a girl named Katara. She met this boy named Zuko. And, you see, Zuko was a mean boy. He was basically made of fire. And Katara, she was nice and basically peaceful like water y'know. Well, anyways, back to the story. One day these two met.  
"Hi." said Katara.  
"hi." said Zuko.  
"You're cute." she told him.  
"You're cute too." he told her. Then they kissed, got married, and ruled the world together.  
FIN.


	2. Drabble 2

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Zuko, and he

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters ****sigh © Mike and Bryon.**

**Okays, this is ANOTHER Zutara my friend Mikki wrote in my desperation for decent Zutara-ness, but she **_**still **_**has no clue what exactly it is . Hope you love this one too Dragon**

**-- **

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Zuko, and he  
was feeling angsty; very angsty. He stomped through  
the water thinking, "Grr I'm full of angst, so I'm  
going to stomp in this water!"  
Suddenly, out of nowhere; this girl name Katara  
appeared from the water. She looked at the angsty boy  
"Why are you stomping around in my water!?" she asked  
madly.  
Zuko looked down for a moment, and then looked up at  
the girl, seeming ashamed. 'Well... I was full of  
angst... and I wanted to stomp in the water because of  
my angst..."  
The girl seemed quite confused by his answer, "So...  
you stomped in my water due to your angst? Hmm... Well  
is there anything I can do to stop this angst?"  
Zuko nodded, leaned forward, kissed the girl. She was  
taken aback; but returned the kiss. Then they fell in  
love, and later on in life ruled the world!


	3. Drabble 3

There once was a girl named Katara

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters -****sigh- © Mike and Bryon.**

**Okays, this is ONE MOAR Zutara my friend Mikki wrote in my desperation for decent Zutara-ness, but she **_**still-still **_**has no clue what exactly it is . Hope you love this one too -Dragon**

**-- **

There once was a girl named Katara. She was searching in the woods for some firewood, in the middle of the night. Not the best idea, I know, but her best friends for life, Aang, Sokka, and Toph, told her to go get some fire wood.

The moon was full and it was kinda sorta creepin' out there in the deep woods. _Then_, out of nowhere, a shadowy figured appeared.

Katara was afraid!

She hid behind a tree, but then she noticed the figure was right in front of her, staring her down, waiting. The figure was a NINJA! A boy ninja. She started to move closer to the figure, entranced by him. He must have been using some kind of NINJA voodoo, or something, because Katara normally wouldn't do this. Finally, they stopped in the middle of a circle of trees, where the space was blank. The Ninja took off his Ninja mask.

"HI! My name is Zuko, and I'm going to kidnap you, k-thankszx." He said smiling. Katara nodded, confused some more. Zuko shrugged and took her away to a land of FIRE. And she stayed there for many a year.

Then one day, Zuko came up to her, and they started talking. They talked of beautiful things like butterflies, and such. Then, Zuko kissed Katara. They fell in love, and ruled over the world.  
FIN!


	4. Drabble 4

**Okay, so super-special-awesome-drabble-writer Mikki has returned to writing her super-special-awesome Zutara drabbles! And, yes, even though it's been nearly 2 years she still has no clue as to what the actual premise of Avatar is. Sad, y'know? **

**I ramble! Okay, well this one I told her to make it longer and she did! Totally awesome. I just told her about Zuko's scar today and she felt the need to write it into here :) I find it still funny that she continues to make Zuko a ninja, without even **_**knowing**_** about the Blue Spirit. It's that whole sixth-sense thing...**

**On an interesting note--reading my religion book today it was talking about something random like a theme of Easter for the Catholic Church, but it was saying how the Romans believed that Fire was associated with male-ness and water was associated with female-ness. Intriguing Zutarian fact, no? Well, not necessarily Zutarian, but I'd like to think of it that way!**

**Okay, I'm done. Hope you like it!**

**~DragonMaster65**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar, or Katara, or Zuko (Damn :] )**

Once upon a time there was a girl named Katara. She was wandering through the woods...with a squirt gun, because, y'know, it's sometimes scary in the woods.

So anyways, Katara was walking in those woods there with her water gun. She wanders around the forest for a while taking in the sights and what not.

Suddenly, Katara runs into a commotion happening in a clearing. Many darkly dressed figures are dancing around a fire, y'know, having a ninja-style pow-wow. Katara realizes having a fire in the middle of the woods is a _big_ problem. Because only **YOU** can prevent forest fires!

So she runs through the people and takes her water gun and puts the fire out! The people/ninjas of the pow-wow all turn towards Katara, ready to attack her. I mean, she _did_ put their fire out.

Before Katara gets pounced a booming voice calls out for them to STOP!

And they do.

The voice who called out to stop walks forwards, making the crowd separate.

The boy with pitch-black hair walks right up to Katara. "Hello," he says.

"Uh, hi...you could have started a forest fire," Katara replies, matter-of-factly.

The boy tilts his head. "That is certainly a good point..." He pauses. "My name is Zuko."

"Katara," she replied, and from that moment on Katara and Zuko fell in loooove, because, y'know, opposites attract.

So during their time together Zuko taught Katara the ways of the true angst ninja and the way of dancing around fire. And Katara taught Zuko the ways of fire prevention (mostly dealing with water, duh!) Zuko even got a schweet comet scar...but that doesn't really deal with him and Katara, but anyways- back to their story.

Zuko and Katara grew up and frolicked through the lands, being in loooove, y'know.

So when it came to the end of time, Zuko and Katara's love had taken over the UNIVERSE!!!

And they lived happily ever after...dancing angst ninja pow-wows and preventing forest fires...with water.

THE END!


	5. Drabble 5

NEWS FLASH: MIKI HAS FINALLY SEEN AVATAR!

And we don't just mean M Night's Avatar (we're not going to discuss that. Check firelord65 (on deviantart) 's entire review if you want to banter about it). She's seen ALL OF IT. Every episode. All of the Zutarian goodness :] And she's writing another drabble. So it's no longer going to be psychic magical accuracy but totally random crack drabbles. I think you'll still enjoy it :] I know I am!

* * *

"Tonight is the night. I have been waiting for all week to happen. I don't know what to do. What do I say? What do I wear? How do I act? What if I do something embarrassing? What if I.. what if.." I start to say, until I am cut off by a croak. A croak from a frog. I was talking to a frog… again. Great. Why do I always do this when I'm nervous?

I sighed heavily, running my hand through my hair. Tonight was my date with Katara. I had been worrying about it all, and it was almost to the point where I couldn't worry anymore. It was almost ridiculous how much I was worrying about it.

And all this time worrying about the date and everything I could end up doing wrong, I found out I was going to be late. So, I rush quickly over to her campsite. She walked towards me, looking beautiful, as expected.

"Hi, Zuko…" She says softly.

"Hey, Katara.." I reply, just as softly. She smiles at me, and I well… smile as much as I can back at her, since y'know, I usually too full of angst to smile, but for her I will try. She takes my hand and we start to walk towards Ba Sing Se.

"So.. where are you taking me, Zuzu?" She asks, swinging our hands some.

"Well, it's this little place called the Jasmine Dragon." I say, nodding once. I mean.. sure my uncle owned the place, but this just meant I technically didn't have to pay. Damn.. I'm cheap.

"Hmm.. I like the name. It's pretty sounding." She smiles. Wow.. it was so weird being here with her. I mean… we technically had just met last week. This is how our first meeting went;

I had been chasing after Aang, and well.. being an airbender with a flying bison he was kind of in the sky. So.. I just decided that I would wait until he landed since I can't fly. So whilst I was walking around on the ground, I bumped into a girl. A girl with hairloopies.

"Whoa…."

"Well hello to you too." I said to her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Katara." She said with a nod.

"Well, I'm Zuko."

"Hmm.. well you're attractive and probably really angsty, I like that." She said, tilting her head to get a better look at me.

"Well.. want to go out?"

"Yeah, cool, but I need to go. I'm going to miss my ride on a flying bison. So… bye." She said, nodding before leaning in and kissing.

And that is how we met. Soon, I knew we would fall madly in love and take over the world, but only after this date. And this date needed to go perfectly.

Finally we arrived at the Jasmine Dragon and took a seat. The date was going well so far until my uncle Iroh came over, giving Katara and I each and extra tea.

"Sooooo, how are things going?" Iroh asks, smiling from ear to ear at both of us.

"…it's going fine, uncle." I say flatly, glaring at him.

"Ooh, good." He smiles, turning to Katara. "Is he treating you well? Is he acting like a perfect gentleman?" He asks her.

Before Katara can answer, I stand up. "If you would excuuuse us, Katara." I say pulling my uncle aside.

Once we're out of the way, I sigh heavily and look at him. "What do you think you're doing Uncle? I'm on a daaaate!"

"Exactly why I needed to make sure you were treating the pretty girl properly."

"…but you didn't have to embarrass me like that." I say, scowling, as my uncle laughs as I walk back to the table.

"…sorry about that." I say, sitting back down.

Katara laughs softly. "No, I thought it was sweet." She smiles, taking my hand.

And let's just say the night went swimmingly after that. We walk through the woods, being y'know… firey and watery and angsty and compassionate. I started a fire for us, and we sat around the fire. And before we had to leave eachother we kissed.

And then we fell in love, and took over the world… y'know how it goes, the typical stuff.


End file.
